Pas Toi
by Isajackson
Summary: Declan s'est remis avec Emma Sheppard et Miranda a du mal à l'accepter... POV Miranda


Spoiler : Aucun en particulier

Saison : Aucune en particulier

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !!

Résumé : Declan s'est remis avec Emma Sheppard et Miranda le prend mal... POV Miranda

Note de l'auteur : C'est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a environ un an avec une ancienne amie fan de Mysterious Ways et de Declan Dunn. J'ai envie de vous la faire partager.

**PAS TOI**

Je le vois sortir de son bureau, il est pressé. Mais je sais qu'il ne travaille pas sur une enquête, non. Il a un rendez-vous avec elle. Elle, qui est revenue dans sa vie après l'avoir quitté pour l'Alaska. Et bien sûr, Declan a immédiatement recraqué pour elle... Alors que j'avais tout essayé pour le conquérir. Mais il ne voyait rien.

_**Graver l'écorce jusqu'à saigner**_

_**Clouer les portes, s'emprisonner**_

_**Vivre des songes à trop veiller**_

_**Prier les ombres et tant marcher**_

_**J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps**_

_**J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc**_

Je soupire et décide de sortir faire un tour. Rester dans mon bureau à étudier ne sert à rien et puis pour une fois mes études ne m'intéressent plus autant... Je ne pense qu'à lui... Mais c'est à croire que le destin aime nous jouer des tours. Au moment même où je sors sur le campus, je l'aperçois avec elle...

_**Et quoi que je fasse, ou que je sois**_

_**Rien ne t'efface, je pense à toi**_

_**Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas**_

_**Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi**_

ooOoo

Plusieurs jours ont passés et je vois Declan de moins en moins. Il ne vient même plus me demander mon aide pour ses enquêtes. D'ailleurs je me demande même s'il continue. À mon avis, elle a du lui demander d'arrêter et de l'aider pour ses articles. J'ai même demandé à Peggy si elle l'avait vu mais elle m'a répondu que non... Elle n'a pas trop de temps, elle a énormément de patients ces temps ci.

_**Passent les jours, vides sillons**_

_**Dans la raison et sans amour**_

_**Passe ma chance, tournent les vents**_

_**Reste l'absence, obstinément**_

_**J'ai beau me dire que c'est comme ça**_

_**Que sans vieillir, on oublie pas**_

Je suis dehors sous la pluie, et j'ai la sensation de broyer du noir. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris conscience que je l'aime ? J'ai envie de le voir, et de lui dire franchement, mais le connaissant il ne m'écoutera pas. De toute façon il ne vois plus qu'elle et ne jure plus que par elle... Et pourtant je me dis que je devrai peut-être aller lui parler quand même. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

_**Quoi que je fasse, où que je sois**_

_**Rien ne t'efface, je pense à toi**_

_**Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas**_

_**Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi**_

ooOoo

Je suis dans mon bureau et je travaille sur ma thèse. Finalement ça m'aide à oublier un peu... Je suis là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée que ça pourrait être lui. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je suis déçue et en colère. C'est elle.

- Oui ? fis je très froidement

- Declan a besoin de vous, me répond elle sans même me saluer

- Il n'est pas capable de venir me le demander lui même ? réplique je sèchement sans cacher mon animosité

- Il est occupé dans son bureau et m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, c'est tout ce que je sais, lâche t'elle avant de sortir sans un mot de plus.

Je hausse les épaules et décide d'aller le voir. J'ai peut-être une chance finalement.

OoOoo

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau. C'est bizarre il ne répond pas. Je me dis qu'il doit sûrement être tellement concentré sur ce qu'il fait qu'il ne m'a pas entendue. Je me décide à entrer sans attendre de réponse et je ne crois pas si bien dire sauf qu'il ne travaille pas... Elle est assise sur ses genoux et ils sont tellement occupés qu'ils ne se sont pas rendus compte de ma présence. Je me racle la gorge et Declan finit par s'apercevoir que je suis là.

- Si c'est pour observer les rites sexuels des anthropologues que tu m'as fait venir, c'était pas la peine, cingle-je avant de sortir brusquement de la pièce.

Aveuglée par mes larmes, je cours tout le long du couloir jusqu'à la sortie. J'ai besoin d'air.

_**Y a pas de haine, y a pas de roi  
Ni dieu ni chaîne, qu'on ne combat  
Mais que faut-il, quelle puissance  
Quelle arme brise l'indifférence ?**_  
_**Oh c'est pas juste, c'est mal écrit**_  
_**Plus qu'une injure, plus qu'un mépris**_

Je ne me suis pas aperçue que Declan m'a suivie. Je m'assoie sur un banc et essuie rageusement mon visage. J'en ai assez. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire mais je n'y arrive pas. Et le voir si heureux avec elle, ravive ma blessure déjà si vive...

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? dis une voix derrière moi

Je me fige en l'entendant et me retourne lentement. Declan est debout, les mains dans les poches et me fixe de son beau regard sombre.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ? murmure je en nouant mon regard au sien

- Quoi ? Que tu as probablement perdu la tête ? demande t'il sans ciller

- Non... Je... commence-je. Je n'arrive pas à le dire, ça n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Au lieu de ça, je contre-attaque. Pourquoi est ce que tu as demandé à Emma de venir me chercher hein ?

- J'avais effectivement besoin de toi Miranda, pour une expérience...

- J'aurai préféré ne pas voir ce que j'ai vu...

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas Miranda.

_**Quoi que je fasse, où que je sois**_

_**Rien ne t'efface, je pense à toi**_

_**Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas**_

_**Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi**_

- Je t'aime Declan, chuchote je d'une voix à peine audible

- Pardon ? fait il

- Je t'aime Declan, répète je plus fort.

Ça y est je l'ai dit. Je le vois se décomposer lentement. Il a pâli brusquement et semble avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Je... bafouille t'il. Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Tu crois que c'était facile ? réponds je. Et tu es avec elle maintenant...

- Je sais mais rien n'est définitif dans la vie, dit il en esquissant un sourire

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il s'approche lentement de moi et, doucement, il essuie une larme qui roule sur ma joue. Son geste est d'une tendresse incroyable. Il sourit et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il vient de m'embrasser et c'est le plus beau baiser que je n'ai jamais reçu.

- Je me demandais si tu allais enfin te décider, murmure t'il en effleurant ma joue de sa main.

Je me contente de lui sourire et me blottit dans ses bras. J'aperçois Emma derrière nous, elle secoue la tête et s'éloigne. Je suis heureuse, j'ai enfin conquis le cœur de celui qui fait battre le mien depuis si longtemps.

**FIN **

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


End file.
